


A Moment in Time

by Stormlyht



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Body, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Small mention of blood, no violence but obviously violence happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: A brief conversation, a realization, and a dead body.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. I don't want to write the beginning of this. I don't want to write what happens next. I just keep coming to this 300 word snippet I wrote and smiling over it because I think it's funny/cute. I'm posting it because some other people might also think it's funny/cute.
> 
> I never thought I'd be posting RPF, because that's not me, and I got sucked into this world and I love the boys so much, and then this happened. (I maybe have like, 6 other started stories, what is fucking wrong with me?) So yeah. I did it. Here.

“I mean, to be fair, I *did* tell you I was a demon back when you first pitched the idea of me co-hosting for you,” Shane said, wiping his brow of sweat and blood. “You just didn’t believe me.”

“Shane,” Ryan gasped out, eyes wide, body still shaking even though the danger was gone. “You said I wouldn’t want you because you were a skeptic and a demon, I didn’t think you meant… like an *actual* demon!”

“Just because you didn’t believe…” Shane said with a shake of his head. He put down the shovel and shrugged. “Doesn’t make it not true.”

“How can you be a demon and not believe in ghosts?” Ryan cried out, waving his hands in the air. “You’re… you’re a demon for fuck’s sake!”

“Yup,” Shane agreed. He grabbed hold of the sheet wrapped around the dead body they were burying, and tugged it to the hole he’d dug. “But I’ve never seen a ghost, so obviously they aren’t real.”

“You’re…. You’re a demon!” Ryan flailed his hands a few more times in the air. “Obviously supernatural things exist!”

“I mean, angels and demons do, for sure, but about ghosts…” he trailed off with a shrug. “I don’t know.”

“I fucking hate you,” Ryan said with narrowed eyes.

“I get that. I like you to buddy.” Shane used the toe of his boot to roll the body the rest of the way into the dirt.

Groaning, Ryan closed his eyes and fell back to lie down on the dirt ground, still breathing heavily but not so bad that Shane was worried about his health. “No wonder you’re still doing the hotdogga,” Ryan said and Shane paused in his work shoveling dirt over the body.

“What is that?” Shane asked with a frown.

“You’re torturing me. Because you’re a demon and that’s a thing you do.”

“Excuse you, I put a lot of work into that you know? It’s very creative, trying to come up with all the names for things, and the story and everything. It’s not the kind of work for the faint of heart.”

“Whatever, I see you now buddy, just a demon torturer trying to damn my soul to hell one hot dog tale at a time.”


End file.
